Himei Raven
| extra1= | bounty || devil fruit= | }} Introduction Himei Raven is the 14 year old swordsman of the Taylor Pirates, and current user of the Boeki Boeki No Mi Appearance Himei has red-orange hair and red eyes. Normally, he wears a black jacket and black pants that are long enough that he typically has the legs rolled up so they're just above his ankles. One major noteworthy detail is how much Himei looks like a girl, which has rarely failed to fool people, though Himei hates this fact. He is also quite short, even for how old he is. After the Time skip, he still looks rather feminine but does look slightly more like a male, and fewer people make the mistake. He has grown several inches, but for how old he is after the time skip, this is still rather short. Both before and after the skip, he wears his sword's sheath on his left, as he is right-handed. Personality He is calm and level-headed most of the time, however he can easily snap if any of his Berserk Buttons is pressed. Considering that he has several of these, it is easy for someone to accidently set one of. He also tends to act without thinking, and has the flaw of underestimating his opponent if he has not heard of them prior to fighting. He tends to get incredibly angry if someone mentions any of the following: His height, him looking like a female, or his actions causing a situation to get worse. He enjoys eating meat, but also likes sweet things and can normally be seen eating two lolipops at any one time and normally carries them around in his jacket. He also has much knowledge of domestic things, such as cooking and cleaning. This is largely due to having to look after his cousin, Belle, despite her being older than him, as she cannot do any of this herself. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Himei is an incredibly good swordsman, being able to preform feats such as redirecting canonballs and deflect a volly of bullets with his katana. He is able to use his devil fruit to extend his range beyond what it normally would be via "Shifting" a part of the blade forward to where he wishes to strike. He is not on par with many of the other great swordsmen in One Piece but is still quite good. He also has the ability to ignite his sword by spinning it in his hand while using Busōshoku Haki. Hand to Hand Combat Himei is quite good at martial arts, able to take out an entire platoon of marines below vice-admiral level on his own without using his sword. He is able to move fast enough to get around any gunfire and fight close up easily and uses open palm strikes as well as chops to disable opponents. Physical Strength Due to his age, Himei is not immensly strong. However, he was shown to be able to shatter the mast of a ship using only his fist, and able to break through walls and cielings as a form of getting around quicker. Agility Himei is fast enough to dodge bullets comming at him, and has extremely fast reflexe. He has, at one point, demonstrated the ability to move in time with a blunt strike to avoid most of the impact of the blow. In addition, he was able to manuver in mid-air to flip off of an oncoming canonball. Endurance Due to his Devil Fruit requiring stamina in order to function, Himei has trained himself to have much stamina. This is shown as, before the time-skip, he was able to get up almost immideatly after being kicked in the stomach by an extremely powerful logia user. He is able to use his devil fruit ability to "Shift" a ship out of the water, "Shift" away to avoid a fatal blow and even "Shift" himself out of the way of a falling building, though these left him breathless. Weapons Himei uses the Katana "Hellion" in combat, and is able to weild it proficiently in conjunture with his devil fruit and hand to hand combat abilities. He has also shown the ability to use guns but was shown to only be able to hit large targets as he isn't very accurate with them. Devil Fruit For further information: Boeki Boeki No Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Himei has shown the ability to avoid getting killed by using this when making his reckless descisions Busōshoku Haki: Himei has signifigant use of this, and uses it in most of his attacks. He's shown the ability to coat almost his entire body in Busōshoku Haki, as well as his sword. He has said and demonstrated that he needs to be extremely prescicse with it, however, as his Devil Fruit cannot bypass Busōshoku Haki, even if it is his own. Haōshoku Haki: Despite having not shown any indication of it, he was told by a fortune teller that he had the ability to use a "One in a million" ability. Belle and several others assumed it to be this(As Belle herself has it, despite not being a combatant type), though he has yet to show use of it. Relationships Family Belle Noah Raven: Himei is the younger cousin of Belle Raven and is in her care. He does what she says, almost without question much of the time. However, he has shown that it is he who must actually care for her as she has no domestic skills to speak of and she frequently stays up for days on end working on her experiments. Himei has shown that he must actually force her to go to sleep at times and remind her to do things like showering and eating. However, he does care for her and has openly shown that he would do anything to protect her from even the slightest harm(a major example is that he took a kick to the gut from Kuzan that was aimed at her, while a minor example is that he cut a wasp in half because it was flying too close to her for him to be comfortable with). Dodger Lucifer Raven: Dodger is Himei's other cousin. Himei has a large grudge with her, as she seemingly abandoned him and Belle while they were young while saying she'd come back soon, and left for months. He has yet to see her, but seems to become depressed by even memories of her or the mention of her name. Allies/ Friends Kyle Metsik: Himei fought Kyle after Kyle accidently became marooned on the island he and Belle were living on. After Kyle cleared a dragon from the island for them(though Himei initially thought he'd be killed by it), Himei and Belle joined his crew, as they had nothing better to do and marines were comming in that direction. Trina Metsik: Himei is Trina's close friend and vice versa. The two are often seen together after Himei joins the crew and have been shown to be incredibly defensive over one another. Though they don't seem to be romantically involved(though its been suggested), Himei has shown willingness to die for her. They have also tended to get in trouble together due to Himei's actions, though she never holds these actions against him(though will, at time, complain about it) Enemies Marines: Due to Marinrs causing the death of his parents under simplr speculation, Himei has a hatred for them, though he can see thoes whose intentions are understandable as ok. Character Design Himei is an OC I use for ALOT of things, though this is the first time I've made a wiki about him. I have posted stories about him around the internet, and plan to post a One Piece story including him so I figured I'd create this wiki article on him. Most of the info on this page is from a One Piece dream I had. Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Himei vs Raidou Kamen(Draw) Post-Time Skip Himei vs Kyle and Trina(Won) Trivia The picture used for Himei Pre-timeskip is Shana from Shakugan no Shana. I picked this because she fits the description of him except that she's a female, though Himei LOOKS extremely feminine so it works. Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User